¿ NO HAY SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD?
by juditxulaaraez.alguazas
Summary: Ally esta en una encrucijada no sabe a quien elejir, mientras austin tiene novia y dallas unos malos planes para ally.
1. plans

T- TRIS AU-AUSTIN M- MERCHE

A- ALLY D- DEZ J- JAKE

¿NO HAY SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD?

P.D.V. ALLY

Nunca lo admitiré en voz alta pero estoy en una encrucijada, por un lado me encanta Dallas, por otro me gusta Austin y por otro me gusta Jake. No se que hacer supongo que callarme, jajaja como si fuera tan fácil para mi.

T- ¡Allyyyyy¡

A- lo siento , estaba pensando

T- ¿ En que?

A- En nada! –veis porque no puedo mentir hablo super rápido cuando estoy nerviosa-

T- vale no me lo digas pero lo averiguare (sale Tris)

Uf , tengo que mejorar mi actuación , necesito clases voy a preguntarle a papa.

P.D.V. Austin

Merche (novia de Austin) me esta volviendo loco, la quiero pero parece que ella a mi no, creo que debería cortar con ella, será lo mejor.

P.D.V. Merche

Uf salir con Austin cansa mucho, tanto fingir pero tendrá su recompensa, toda su fama y dinero se irá para mi solo tengo que deshacerme de Ally sino lo hago tendre que compartir su fama con ella, no eso no puede pasar.

MM- Merche esta aquí Austin.

M- ya voy mama

AU- hola, ¿podemos hablar?

M- si claro, tengo que decirte una cosa

**SE QUE ES CORTA PERO SI NADIE LA LEE NO SEGIRE CON LA HISTORIA. DADME VUESTROS COMENTARIOS.**

**GRACIAS POR LEERLA.**

**TRIJUDITCAST.**


	2. engañados y problemas

P.D.V Merche

M- si claro tengo que decirte una cosa.

AU- vale las damas primero- dijo nervioso-

M- ¿Por qué tan nervioso?

AU-No estoy nervioso…. ¿Qué querías decirme?

M- pues que resulta que creo que, no te enfades pero creo que Ally te frena mucho, deberías cambiar de compositor a uno profesional.

AU- no, yo no lo creo.

M- no te enfades yo lo dijo por tu bien, no ves que yo te quiero mucho.

(Se besan, más bien le besa Merche)

M- piénsatelo

AU-vale, adiós.

P.D.V Ally

Al final no hay clases de actuación, bueno tendré que intentar ocultarlo. Lo que me sorprende es que hace días que no veo a Austin.

DA- hola Ally tengo un encargo para ti.

Al- hola ¿Cuál?

DA- una docena de claveles blancos para la chica más hermosa

Al- gracias ¿de quién son?

DA- mías espero que te gusten

Al- sí, me encantan, gracias (le besa la mejilla)

T- Ally am y Dallas hola, Ally tienes que escribir una canción para Austin.

Al- ¿Por qué no viene él a pedírmela?

T- porque yo soy su manager y no me ha dicho el porqué, todo el mundo tiene secretos de los que no me entero ¡uf!

Al- tranquila Tris seguro que te enteras de que es y me lo dices ¿a que si?

T- Adiós

Al- adiós (sale Tris)

P-D.V Austin

Estaba equivocado Merche me quiere y lo único que me pide es que cambie de compositor, creo que le haré caso. Lo siento por Ally.

P.D.V Merche

Mi plan va a la perfección Austin va a abandonar a Ally, pobrecita se nota que lo quiere. Pues que se joda él es mio y su fama también.

P.D.V Dallas (corto)

Me he enterado (leyendo el libro de Ally) que Ally me quiere a mi, pero que también quiere a Austin y a un chico llamado Jake, pero no me preocupa yo la voy a conquistar y ella va a componer para mi.

P.D.V Ally

Otro día aburrido en Sonic Boom

AU- Ally tengo que decirte algo

Al- dime

AU- pues que… bueno… yo… creo que…

Al- venga dilo no creo que sea tan malo.

AU- yo he contratado a un compositor profesional y no necesito que sigas escribiendo para mi.

**chan, chan chan... capitulo 3 en marcha**


	3. la llamada

P.D.V. Ally

AU- yo he contratado a un compositor profesional y no necesito que sigas escribiendo para mi.

_¿Qué? ¡! Pero que se ha creido el niñato, solo me quería para componer._

AU- Ally di algo

_¿Que diga algo? Si empiezo a hablar no me callo_

Al- Vete-dije en un susurro

AU- ¿Qué?

P.D.V Austin

No , no, no, se suponía que debíamos ser amigo Merche me lo prometió.

Al- VETE

AU- Ally ent-

Al- Austin quiero que te vallas- dije lo más calmada posible-

AU- pero

Al- pero nada fuera- dije señalando la puerta-

(sale Austin con la cabeza agachada)

P.D.V. Ally

Solo me estaba utilizando, yo lo quise, solo quiso mi música, me utilizó, se acabo, me engaño.

Cerré la tienda, me fui a casa y me encerré en mi habitación. Pase los cuatro días siguientes allí sin hablar ni salir para nada, casi no comí ni bebí.

P.D.V . Austin

Me siento fatal no he visto a Ally en cuatro días , creo que me evita pero no es normal Tris y Dez tampoco la han visto, ¿debería ir a verla? Mejor no Merche se enfadaría.

P.D.V. Dez

¿Por qué nadie me dice nada? ¡uf!Austin esta enfadado, Ally no sale y Tris no me habla ¿Qué pasa?

P.D.V. Ally

Estaba en casa, cuando recibi una llamada

Desconocido- ¿Ally?

Ally - si, ¿Quién es?

Desconocido- Hola soy….

¿quien será? lo veras en el proximo capitulo. El capitulo 4


	4. ¿te vas?

Desconocido: hola, soy Jake.

Ally: hola Jake, ¿que quieres?

Jake: A ti

Ally: ¿como?

Jake: quiero que te vengas de vacaciones conmigo y mi familia. No quiero ir solo y aburrirme.

Ally: No se, le preguntaré a mi padre

Jake: Ya le he preguntado dice que sí, así que haz las maletas nos vemos mañana, voy a recorgerte a tu casa ¿vale?

Ally: Claro adios.

Jake: Adios.

_creo que debería olvidarme de Austin y cambiar. Centrarme en a empezar de nuevo, un cambio de look y de peinado._

SALTO DEL TIEMPO

son las doce del medio día , Tris y yo estamos en el centro comercial ya tenemos la ropa ahora vamos a la peluqueria.

P.D.V. Austin

Esto va mal hace 5 días que no veo a Ally no coge mis llamadas, nunca esta en sonic boom, sige evitando me, no se porque reacciono así Merche dijo que seriamos amigos. Supongo que no se puede tener todo.

P.D.V Merche

Estoy tan contenta Austin lleva varios días sin ver a Ally, Dallas va tras Ally, aunque es mentira él esta conmigo.

P,D.V Ally

Ya estoy lista para irme.


	5. ¿la quiero?

Desconocido: hola, soy Jake.

Ally: hola Jake, ¿que quieres?

Jake: A ti

Ally: ¿como?

Jake: quiero que te vengas de vacaciones conmigo y mi familia. No quiero ir solo y aburrirme.

Ally: No se, le preguntaré a mi padre

Jake: Ya le he preguntado dice que sí, así que haz las maletas nos vemos mañana, voy a recorgerte a tu casa ¿vale?

Ally: Claro adios.

Jake: Adios.

_creo que debería olvidarme de Austin y cambiar. Centrarme en a empezar de nuevo, un cambio de look y de peinado._

SALTO DEL TIEMPO

son las doce del medio día , Tris y yo estamos en el centro comercial ya tenemos la ropa ahora vamos a la peluqueria.

P.D.V. Austin

Esto va mal hace 5 días que no veo a Ally no coge mis llamadas, nunca esta en sonic boom, sige evitando me, no se porque reacciono así Merche dijo que seriamos amigos. Supongo que no se puede tener todo.

P.D.V Merche

Estoy tan contenta Austin lleva varios días sin ver a Ally, Dallas va tras Ally, aunque es mentira él esta conmigo.

P,D.V Ally

Ya estoy lista para irme.


	6. ¿Que?

P.D.V Ally

Ya estoy lista para irme.

J- Vamos Ally.

A- Voy.

(cinco horas despues)

J- Ya hemos llegado esta es mi casa de campo.

A- Gua es preciosa.

J- Gracias, venga vamos dentro a esperar a mi familia.

Salto del tiempo.

Hace 2 horas que llegamos, ya he saludado a su familia, deshecho las maletas y voy a dormir.

P.D.V Austin

Estoy camino a casa de Ally a pedir disculpas, vamos a ver si lo arreglo.

AU- Señor D ¿Esta Ally?

L- No

AU- ¿Como? ¿Donde esta?

L- se ha ido y tu deberias irte y no molestar más.

AU-¿Donde ha ido?

L- Lo unico que necesitas saber es que ya no esta.

AU- Pero..

L- Adios.

¿como? ¿por que? no entiendo... se ha ido, pero se suponia, que ibamos a hablar, arreglarlo, pero se ha ido, y lo más importante ¿Donde?Preguntare a Tris.

(casa de Tris)

AU- Hola, Tris

T- ¿Que quieres?

AU- Ally se ha ido y quiero saber donde.

T- lejos, lejos de ti.

AU- ¿Por que?

T- No te lo puedo decir pero quizás porque le fallaste erais Austin & Ally Foreven y ahora ¿Que sois? Austin ¿Que sois?

AU- amigos, por lo menos por mi parte

T- Por parte de ella no.

AU- Tris tu no lo entiendes, tenía que cambiar de compositor.

T- ¿Por que?

AU- No te lo puedo decir.

T- Adios Austin Y suerto la vas a necesitar para recuperarla.

AU- ¿Que?

T- Adios (cierra la puerta)

Pero que pasa y por que necesito suerte para recuperar a Ally. Voy a llamarla... ¡Lo coge!

AL- ¿Hola?

AU- Hola Ally, tenemos que hablar

AL- ¿Que quieres?

AU- ¿Donde estas?

AL- eso no es asunto tuyo ¿que quieres?

AU- Quiero que vuelvas y arreglarlo.

AL- Pides mucho... me tengo que ir. Adios

AU- ¡Espera!

AL- ¿Que?

AU- ¿Donde estas?

AL- de vacaciones con Jake

AU- ¿Quien es Jake?

AL- Me tengo que ir. Adios.

¿Quien es Jake?¿Y quien se cree que es para llevarse a mi Ally? oh no estoy celoso, no yo quiero a Merche. Yo no quiero a Ally. Eso es definitivo.

P.D.V Ally

Después de llamarme Austin me fui a la playa con Jake, ahora estamos sentados en la arena.

J- tengo que decirte una cosa

AL- ¿Que es?

J- Me gusta Cassidy

AL- ¿Que? -lo pregunte normal, aunque me disgusta la idea.

J- Si es chocante pero me gusta ¿por que reaccionas así?

AL- La verdad no me lo esperaba pero si la quieres pidele salir - No es del todo mentira si él la quiere.

J- Ally era mentira no me gusta Cassidy.

AL- Entonces ¿quien?

J- Me gustas tu.

**¿como reaccionará Ally?¿e quedara con Jake?¿y Austin rompera con Merche?**

**LO VEREIS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO.**

**tardare menos en subirlo, lo prometo.**

**TRIJUDITCAST.**


	7. descubriendo la verdad

**Hola a todos otra vez, voy a empezar a subir capítulos mas seguido, o lo intentaré.**

_ANTERIORMENTE:_

_ J- Ally era mentira no me gusta Cassidy _

_ AL- Entonces ¿quien?_

_ J- Me gustas tu._

AL- Jake yo...

J- lo se no sientes lo mismo, lo siento

AL- Jake, no es eso, es que estoy entre 3, es complicado necesito tiempo.

J- Vale Ally, no cambiare nada pero ya sabes que te voy a esperar.

AL- Gua eso es genial para una canción. Vamos a escribirla y tu la cantas.

(Cantan TE VOY A ESPERAR **DE JUAN MAGAN)**

AL- Jake cantas genial podría componer para ti.

J- Solo si cantas esta canción conmigo.

AL- Vale, pero tengo que deshacerme de mi miedo escenico

J- No te preocupes, yo te ayudo

**UNA SEMANA DESPUÉS**

P.D.V Austin

Uf! Creo que voy a romper con Merche, ya no puedo negar lo más ME GUSTA ALLY! y tengo que decirselo.

D- Austin!

AU- ¿Que Dez?

D- Mira (le enseña el video de Ally y Jake cantando Te voy a esperar)

AU- No puede ser Ally tiene miedo escenico.

D- Parece que ya no.

AU- ¿Y quien es el chico?

D- Aqui pone que se llama Jake

Asi que


End file.
